Protein tyrosine kinase is an enzyme that catalyzes the transfer of the phosphate group on a protein substrate from ATP or GTP to a tyrosine residue. Receptor tyrosine kinase activates the secondary signaling pathway by phosphorylation caused by the transmission of signals from extracellular to intracellular. A variety of cellular processes are regulated by these signals, including proliferation, carbohydrate utilization, protein synthesis, angiogenesis, cell growth and cell survival. In addition, many diseases or conditions are associated with the abnormal, disorder or imbalance of one or more than one kinase(s).
Epidermal growth factor receptor belongs to the transmembrane tyrosine kinase receptor ErbB family, the family includes EGFR (also known as ErbB or HER1), (HER2 or neu gene) of ErbB2, (HER3) of ErbB3 and ErbB4 (HER4), which all have tyrosine kinase activity except for HER3. The EGFR/ErbB family tyrosine kinase receptor has an indispensable role in cell proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis, and thus becomes an effective target for preventing tumor growth and metastasis. The first generation of epidermal growth factor receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor (EGFR-TKI), including Gefitinib (J Med 2004; 350: 2129-39) and Erlotinib (Lancet Oncol 2011; 12: 735-42), have been shown to be effective in patients with advanced NSCLC with somatic cell activation mutations. These mutations are in the kinase domain that encodes epidermal growth factor receptor, such as in-frame deletion of polynucleotide 19 exon and point mutation that the 858-position leucine on exon 21 is replaced by arginine (L858R) (Nat Rev Cancer 2007; 7: 169-81). However, after receiving the first generation of EGFR-TKIs, the patient will eventually be subject to a secondary growth of the tumor due to drug resistance. The secondary mutation that the 790-position threonine is replaced by methionine (T790M) is the most commonly recognized drug resistance mechanism for drug resistance. This mutation is detected in tumor cells of 50% to 60% patients with developed condition (N Engl J Med 2005; 353:207-8). The development of the second generation of EGFR-TKIs, such as Alfatinib (lancet oncol 2014; 15: 213-22) and Dacomitinib (Cancer 2014; 120: 1145-54), is used to overcome the resistance of the first generation of TKIs. They could irreversibly covalently bind to 797-position cysteine on EGFR. The covalent mechanism is believed to overcome the increased ATP affinity of the double mutant. However, cysteine-797 is present in all forms of EGFR. Thus, these second generation compounds are active not only for EGFR with active mutation and secondary mutation, but also for wild-type EGFR. Inhibition of wild-type EGFR is not considered to contribute to its clinical efficacy, but can lead to side effects of rash and diarrhea (Curr. Med. Chem. 2006, 13, 3483-3492).
Thus, the third generation of EGFR-TKIs includes AZD9291 (Cancer Discov 2014; 4: 1046-61), CO-1686 (Cancer Res. 2013; 19: 2240-2247) and HM61713 (US 2013011213), they are oral irreversible EGFR-TIKs with mutation selectivity, which can inhibit the mutation of T790M and the traditional EGFR, but do not have activity against wild-type EGFR. They are highly effective against T790M-positive tumors, but they still have some toxicity, such as diarrhea, rash, nausea and even high blood sugar and other clinical side effects (J Clin Oncol 2014; 32:abstr 8009; J Clin Oncol 2014; 32:abstr 8010). It is obvious that a compound with higher activity and lower toxicity will bring greater benefits.
The present invention relates to a series of novel fused or tricyclic aryl pyrimidine compounds, the series of compounds show excellent activity against EGFR with sensitive mutation and double mutation (sensitive and T790M resistant) and have a high selectivity for wild-type EGFR. They may provide more effective treatment for the diseases caused by abnormal enzymes of the epidermal growth factor receptor.